The Kiss
by djpcjbs
Summary: It was just a kiss, a mistake really, but of course they couldn't just forget it. That'd be too easy. So now they must deal with the consequences of their silly mistake in the form of family, friends, and maybe some repeats. Mostly fluff. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Of Stolen Kisses and Mistakes

"Hook, you can't jus-"

"Gods, do you ever stop talking?"

"-t go around taking whatever you like-"

"Yes, tell me more, High and Mighty Savior."

"-I get that in your little fairy land no one actually gives a fuck-"

"Careful, love, if your voice goes any higher only mutts will be able to hear you."

"-but here we actually care about brutal murder and breaking and entering-"

Sigh. "You've left me no choice."

"-So really it's your fault that you're stu..." Emma was cut off from her never ending rant by sudden lips claiming her own. Her eyes went unbelievably wide, neck straining as she was reassured that yes, Hook was actually kissing her and seemed to not think it as big a deal as she clearly did. But then his mouth moved against her's, urging her to return the favor and before she could talk herself out of it, her eyes drifted closed, opening up to him.

It wasn't the _worst_ thing she could be doing right now after all.

She ignored how she couldn't think of anything to back up her mental claim and laced her fingers through his silky hair instead.

Emma pulled slightly and was rewarded with the spine chilling noise of Hook's feral growl. His arms that had made it around her waist held her tighter, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more. He was nothing if not thorough and Emma sent out a thanks to the gods for that. She moaned at the sensations he ignited in her and Hook seemed to go mad at the encouragement, working harder than he'd like to admit to leave this kiss seared into her brain for the rest of eternity. And make sure she remembered that it was he who was to thank for it.

But then he gently bit her lip, fingers ghosting over the soft skin of her hip, and everything came rushing back to her like a bucket full of ice water. Emma pulled back with a gasp, looking at him with huge eyes, already feeling the cheap shame wash over along with a feeling she didn't have time to explore right now.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she yelled after successfully disentangling herself from his iron grip. No pun intended.

"If you need to ask, darling, then I'd wager you'd need another considering how long it must have been," he replied, tongue tracing along his cocky smirk, bottom lip red from where she'd bitten down._ Oh god..._

"Not happening, buddy." She was still in shock but had enough mind to keep her pride. "That was a one time thing, _a mistake_. A mistake that you tricked me into and that I should knock you out for."

"Oh come now, Swan." He moved languidly to stand in front of her. She refused to move and show how he affected her. _Might be too late for that._ "I mean, it could have been better, you were a bit lacking-"

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"But it's a lot to ask for you to be up to par with the devilishly handsome Captain Hook."

"_Devilishly handsome_? How about you get that giant head out of your ass, you overly conceited idiot?"

"But I'd be more than willing to give you some lessons, just a few pointers so you may properly please a gent-"

"Ok, that's it. Get in the cage."


	2. Of Morning Afters and Apologies

"Wakey wakey, Captain."

Hook groaned at the sing song voice that woke him up, sounding too damn pleased, no doubt to see him laying awkwardly across the uncomfortable cot.

"Morning, Your Majesty," he answered, sounding as close to civil as can be expected. Especially in front of the prince. Hook noticed the young boy trailing behind David.

"Hi Hook!" Henry chirped enthusiastically but kept his distance from the cell. He knew Hook wouldn't hurt him but Gramps could be a little bit of a hothead when it came to the pirate captain.

"Little Majesty," he nodded to the boy who grinned cheerfully at the title. It wasn't exactly meant to be a compliment but Henry's joy made a ghosting of an amused smirk appear on Hook's mouth.

"Gramps, can I open the cell?" Henry asked suddenly, attempting to hide his poorly restrained excitement. "Emma let's me do it." He quickly added, seeing David's hesitation. The prince raised an eyebrow at the boy, clearly doubting that as the truth, and immediately Henry looked slightly guilty. "Er, she did for Mary Margaret."

Unamused understanding dawned David's face as his hands made their way to his hips in his classic heroic stance.

"What? No trusty Sheriff to release me this fine morn?" Hook baited. He wouldn't admit that he was in fact disappointed to not see the blonde enter through the doors instead of her father but he knew it had to do with what happened the night before.

_It was her own bloody fault. The damn woman wouldn't stop talking._

The grandson-grandpa duo ignored his inquisitions.

"Please?" Henry pleaded hopefully.

David sighed after a moment, fishing his keys from where they hung on his belt loop to hand them to his grandson. Henry grinned winningly, virtually running up the cell door. But still David was close behind, glaring at Hook from over Henry's head.

"No fear, _mate_," Hook rolled his eyes, standing to wait for the cage to open. "The lad has nothing to fear from me. Unlike the lot of you, _he_ has good taste." Finally the door swung open and he paused after taking a step out, breathing in dramatically. "Ah, that my dear friends, is the sweet taste of freedom," he smirked winningly. David muttered something under his breath, stalking back over to his desk.

"Your family is distinctly cross, huh lad?" Hook teased, ruffling the boy's hair, unsurprised with the prince's reaction.

"Nah, I think that's just around you," Henry answered innocently, sticking his hands in his pockets as he stared up at the pirate.

"How...charming," Hook drawled out, clearly unimpressed. He glanced down and remembered a very important detail. "Now, I seem to be missing a very important possession," he turned to David, getting to the real matter at hand, so to say.

* * *

Emma walked into the station after she figured enough time had passed, figuring her father would just want Hook gone as soon as possible.

Was it cowardly tricking your father to release the inmate you accidentally made out with the night before and was afraid to face due to said kiss by claiming needing extra sleep?

Yes, it was but Emma didn't particularly care at the moment.

The lack of sleep was true though. She couldn't seem to get comfortable and her mind wouldn't shut down long enough to get rest. But she refused to believe that had anything to do with the pirate in question. Things had just been really stressful lately.

She felt as if she had dodged a bullet as she entered but that feeling was quickly dashed when she walked in to find Hook and Henry chatting animatedly on the couch while David stood by with arms crossed from across the room.

Achieving some form of composure, she moved over to her father, horrified eyes looking away from the happy duo to stare at him accusingly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"He won't leave," David replied petulantly, sounding frustrated.

"Actually," Hook spoke up, clearly eavesdropping as he stood up to walk to them, Henry trailing behind like a good pup. "He won't return my hook so I was forced to wait for the darling sheriff to assist me," he explained arrogantly before a smirk bloomed across his face as his attention focused in on her solely. "Hello, love. Sleep well?"

Anger flared up in her at the insinuation, nevermind if he was right, but she was thankful that David took that opportunity to speak up and deter her from doing anything stupid. Like punching him in that pretty face of his.

"You're a danger to this town now. We can't just let you waltz out of here with a weapon strapped to your hand," the prince argued, holding out a hand from his folded arms to indicate to Hook's arm.

"No hand to strap it to, Your Highness," Hook replied coldly. "And need I remind you that if you don't hand it over willingly, then I have no hesitations to use force," he threatened blatantly, his voice taking on some of his slowly building temper. But despite his tone, he seemed to be holding himself back and Emma wondered if it was for Henry's sake. The thought did more funny things to her stomach that reminded her too much of the night before so she ignored it as she stepped between the two men.

"Woah, ok now, everyone just take a second and return to your corner," she persuaded, her voice becoming more insistent when David took an intimidating step closer and Hook's back straightened, ready for a fight. Emma looked up at him with wide eyes, silently begging him to stop it, knowing he'd be the match to the explosion if anything happened, but he kept his eyes on her father.

It's like he had a damn deathwish. It's the only thing that made sense because who the hell attempts to steal from Granny for shits and giggles and then tempt Prince Charming into murder in the course of twenty four hours? He's just lucky the old woman didn't actually pull the trigger on her rifle last night and instead called the sheriff.

Although Granny and Red did look far too pleased to watch Emma practically drag the flirtatious pirate from the premises.

The pair continued to glare at each other, obviously considering whether or not to listen to her and if not then what their best first hit would be, but after a moment they stood down. Stances relaxed but neither moved away from Emma's outstretched hands that put extra distance between them.

"Good," she praised dryly, glancing down at Henry who looked oddly calm after the exchange. Damn, he was getting too used to this kind of shit. Crap crap crap. _What would a good mom do? What would Snow do?_ "Ok. Now apologize," she ordered, looking just as uncomfortable with the idea as they surely were going to be.

"What?" David asked, looking bewildered.

"Excuse me?" Hook looked at her, tilting his ear towards the blonde in a clear dare for her to repeat herself.

"You heard me. You're both grown men and it's time you demonstrated what that looks like," Emma told them, sounding more confident in herself as she took a step towards Henry and rested her hands on his shoulders. It was clear he knew what she was pulling but was more than willing to watch the show and watched them with childlike interest.

David and Hook glared at her, not liking the insult to their manhood.

"David, apologize for keeping Hook's property hostage," Emma ordered, for once feeling like an actual mother but unfortunately it was pointed at her new found father and he-...Hook. David huffed, avoiding the other man's smirk before sucking it up.

"I'm sorry for keeping the people of Storybrooke safe by keeping your murder weapon," he finally, sort of, apologized. "_My bad._" Emma rolled her eyes but figured it was the best she was going to get.

"Ok, your turn," she said, pointing at Hook. "Apologize for hitting my dad." David seemed to momentarily warm at the word but hid it well.

"Lass, I'm a pirate. We don't apologize," he told her like it explained everything. She supposed it probably did but she wasn't letting him out of it that easily.

Ok, so maybe she was having a little too much fun with this but she didn't get nearly enough entertainment in this town and she deserved a few laughs.

"Not much of a pirate if I accidentally misplace your hook and get a warrant to confiscate your ship," she deadpanned. "Shouldn't be too hard either. I heard you um, _corrupted_, the town's only judge's daughter back in the Enchanted Forest," she added, aware of her impressionable son next to her. Hook's jaw clenched but he tried to not look too affected by the threat although there was a dash of admiration in his too-blue eyes.

"Well played, darling," he acknowledged. At least he knew when to quit. Most of the time. He turned back to David. "Many regrets, Your Majesty. It was nothing personal." Hook told him, holding out his hand for David to shake, and Emma was impressed by the honesty in his voice. David grabbed the hand hesitantly, nodding at him after a moment. "Well. Mostly." Her head fell back in exasperation but chose to let it go. Hook looked back to her, waiting for his treat for being a good boy. "Happy now, love?"

"Ecstatic," Emma replied flatly, moving into her office to retrieve his hook. He followed behind, leaving Henry and David to themselves as he leant against the doorway. She walked back up to him, holding the attachment in front of her smirking face. "I better not find this in anyone," she warned.

Hook plucked the cool metal from her hand, genuine smile on his face as he fastened it to the mechanism. "No promises, love," he winked but she knew that he was mostly teasing.

"You know, you should stop baiting David," she told him seriously, catching her father's glance over his shoulder through the glass barriers.

"Oh come now, I think he's actually starting to warm up to me," he retorted, looking offended at the implication and making her snort.

"Was that your definition of affection back there?"

"Not exactly," he replied, voice dropping slightly. "I'd wager last night was more my pace, princess." His fingers brushed inconspicuously over her forearm and she willed her body not to shiver.

"Hook," she warned. He looked as if he wanted to say more but Henry chose that moment to interrupt them.

"Hey mom, what do you want for lunch? Gramps said he's gonna run to Granny's soon."

"Just one sec, kid," she replied, smiling reassuringly at him before he went back by David. "Well, looks like you're all set, Captain," she sighed, turning her attention to Hook, blatantly ignoring the previous tension.

"Aye," he agreed, sounding more disgruntle than before but he was gone a second later, leaving her feeling slightly bombarded. She walked out of her office, standing in the main room as they all watched Hook breeze passed the window.

"Damn pirate," she muttered under her breath.

"I don't like him," David spoke up.

"Think he'd tell me about Neverland?" Henry spoke up happily, letting the captain meddle his way into another part of her life.

Emma groaned at the mere thought.

**Review?**


	3. Of Ships and Promises

Hook strolled down the street, taking his time returning to the docks to only sit by himself on his ship. The Jolly Roger was easily his most prized possession but with no crew and lack of adventure, things could get slow and rather boring so he took the opportunity to wander aimlessly throughout the town.

The more lost he became, the deeper his thoughts went and each one of them seemed to lead back to the blasted Swan girl.

She really was one irksome of a woman, so damn stubborn about everything. Every inch gained was an accomplishment and as shameful as it was, Killian craved more with each bit he won. He loved a challenge, that's what he had told her but for the first time he wondered if that drive would be his downfall in the end. Yes, she was quite trying and it made him grit his teeth and pull his hair but he refused to back down. The only thing to match Emma's pride would be his own and it was a battle of wills from the start.

Just when he began wondering when they would stop playing this never ending game after he'd made the first move last night, _and the second this morning_, he ran into someone in his absent awareness.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry," the man began to apologize but Hook was already looking at him with a stony expression._ Fucking Neal_. Or Baelfire, as he'd recently come to understand. Oh and hadn't that been just a pearl to uncover on top of all the rest. Neal stopped talking when he realized who it was he'd collided with. "Hook." He attempted to look tough, straightening his back and puffing out his chest, but keeping his hands in his pockets in case anyone were to happen upon them.

"Neal." Hook replied in the same guarded tone. "I see you made it back in one piece after thieving my ship." He continued, tone conversational but his eyes were anything but. "Pity." Neal's posture slightly relaxed and already Hook knew he was trying to butter him up with his 'I'm a dope' game but he wasn't biting.

"Look, you gave me no choice, Hook," he attempted to reason. "Besides, it was Emma who knocked you out and stole the map. She even found the Roger in the harbor. All I did was sail the thing."

"Firstly," Hook started in a dangerous tone, taking an intimidating step closer and Neal almost shrunk back in self preservation. "my ship is not_ a thing._ She has taken on the worst of foes and strongest tempests that any world has to offer and continues to sail true afterwards. She is the most fearsome vessel in all the realms, a fact that even your cowardly imp of a father recognizes so I would show a _bit_ of respect." he finished sarcastically, before glaring at the man. "And secondly, tell me, young crocodile, do you make it a habit of blaming women for your faults?" Neal had the audacity to roll his head back with a put out sigh and Hook wondered how _put out_ he would be with his metal appendage in his neck.

"Listen, I don't know what Emma told you about Phoenix, but if I had any idea she had been pregnant at the time I would have never helped to get her arrested," he explained but Hook seemed to not listen after the words 'pregnant' and 'arrested'. At least, that's the impression Neal got after finding himself pressed up against a nearby brick wall with Hook's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Ahh," the pirate hummed, almost sounding pleased at his, well, upper hand. "So you're the one."

"The one what?" Neal sputtered, thankful that he could at least still breathe around the grip.

"You're the one that has been making my life so bloody difficult," Hook replied as if that would make any sense to the younger man. But that didn't really matter because all that _did_ matter was the little click in Hook's head when everything snapped together.

This was the man that Emma used to love, the one that closed her off from hope and trust and replaced it with a sodding wall that went beyond the limits of the stars. _He_ was the reason Hook had practically gone mad trying to penetrate those barriers and was kicking himself for it in the process.

Yes, Neal was the very center for all his current problems.

But before the man could demand just_ what the hell_ was going on, someone spoke the words for him. Neal looked over to find Emma staring at them, seemingly debating stepping in or not.

"Emma, ple-" he began to plead but she held up a hand. If she was going to get the less twisted version from anyone, well, it wouldn't be Neal.

"Hook." she prompted, but as always, it was actually a demand.

"The Crocodile's son was just telling me about how the two of you fell out. Riveting tale." He kept his eyes on his prey the whole time, smiling menacingly despite being caught.

"And..?" she trailed off, gesturing for him to continue despite him not looking at her. "You were going to do what exactly?" Neal watched Hook falter for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at her in bewilderment. Emma stared back at him with raised eyebrows, giving him a look that Neal couldn't decipher. "Let him go," she commanded, nodding at her ex boyfriend. Her voice wasn't nearly as angry as Neal would have preferred but he quickly let it go when the hand around his airway dropped after a moment. "Now get out of here Neal."

"But Emma you don't understand how danger-"

"You don't get to decide what I don't understand. Now _go_," she ordered, anger reaching her eyes for the first time since she arrived. He stood there for a second longer, looking uncertain before scuttling down the street back to Granny's.

The remaining pair stood in silence, watching the man leave. Emma sighed, sticking her hands in her coat pockets and avoiding his gaze. Eventually the quiet got to her and she glanced up, seeing Hook looking passed her as he seemed to mull something over. His thoughts must have been frustrating if the tightness in his jaw was anything to go by.

"You've been out for less than an hour and already you're threatening civilians?" she finally cracked. "Do you _want_ to permanently live in that cell?"

"What can I say? Must be the delightful accommodations," he replied snarkily, giving her an unamused smile as he began to walk backwards. "Besides, I'd wager that was about ten years coming for what he had done," he added with a more reserved tone, head gesturing to where Neal disappeared, feet pulling him ever further away.

"I don't need anyone fighting my battles, Hook," she called after him, almost a plea at his retreating form.

"You may not need it love, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve it," he told her, staring into her eyes, seeing the hidden vulnerability there, before twisting around and turning the corner, leaving Emma cursing alone on Main Street.

**Hmm I feel Neal might make some more appearances... What do you guys think?**

**Keep following and leaving reviews! It's what encourages me to continue writing despite the craziness of school and everything. Was that a bribe? Maybe but oh well. **


	4. Of Burgers and Walks

**Sorry it took longer than expected. Inspiration was a bit lacking but it's slowly starting to come back. If there's certain things you guys would like to see, review and tell me. I love new ideas and having it come from you guys would make it all the better.**

Emma walked into the diner a week later during a self-given break, finally able to quench the craving for a tasty hot chocolate that'd she had been fighting all day. Heading straight for the counter, she flagged down Ruby, the leggy brunette coming over with her signature smile.

"Hey Emma. What can I get ya?" she asked, leaning her hip against the counter and poising her pen over the notepad in her hand.

"Just a hot chocolate today," she ordered, sending her a polite smile. Ruby nodded once before going to fill the order, telling her it would be a minute as she moved onto the next customer.

Emma took the opportunity to take in her surroundings, absentmindedly thinking about which clothes needed to be washed tonight and if she had to pick up anything on her way home. Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when she saw who was sitting in the booth her and Henry typically occupied during their annual breakfasts.

Her jaw fell fractionally, eyebrow knitting together at the odd sight of Captain Hook doing something as mundane as eating at Granny's.

The pirate caught her eye, smiling mockingly at her and gave a cheerful wave and Emma wondered how a small hand gesture could be so patronizing. Without much further thought, she navigated her way through the tables, stopping to stand next to the bench across from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, watching each of his movements carefully like he was about to pull out a knife and start attacking the other patrons.

"Well, love, I believe it's called _eating_," he told her, enunciating the last word as if she were a small child. Her eyes narrowed as pink lips tightened. She refused to acknowledge the way they wanted to pull forward, like they were entranced by the way his mouth curved around the taunting words, reminding her of their brief interaction.

"I meant what are you doing _here_. In_ Granny's_." she elaborated pointedly. "It's like you're asking to get shot," she added dryly.

"No worries, Sheriff. I explained to dear Granny how it was all just a misunderstanding and apologized like a gentleman." She stared at him stonily and he continued, voice casual. "She seems a very agreeable lass. Doesn't hold onto petty grudges." He looked up at her, eyebrows raising challengingly.

"Allying with Cora, letting a temperamental giant loose, and attempting to kill Gold in front of me isn't what most people would describe as _petty_," she retorted, slipping into the booth, ignoring his curious look. Thankfully he let it go.

"Technically it was your parents who let the git loose. Charming bunch by the way," he told her. Snow had readily explained about the adventures of when she was gone on the way to save Gold. Prince Charming, Snow White, Grumpy, and Captain Hook all on a ship. It sounded like an opening to a bad joke but Emma had to stop the grin from spreading on her face at the thought. "Besides, I was trying to help with that one. How was I suppose to know your father hadn't always been so honorable?" Hook continued, shrugging his shoulders as if he were the innocent blacksmith he had first claimed to be.

"That-that wasn't him. That was, well, I guess you could say his 'evil twin'?" Emma made a little show of wincing around a sheepish smile, realizing not for the first time just how screwed up her family tree was.

"Oh please tell me you're joking," Hook scoffed, letting go of the fry he had been holding to lean his back against the bench and stare at her in disbelief.

"Nope. Twins splitted birth. One becomes a prince, another a farm boy. Prince is killed but they still need someone to marry a princess to another land so they get the farm boy, my father, to secretly replace him." She tried to explain it in the shortest way possible but even that was confusing judging by Hook's look. After a moment he sighs, seemingly giving up on trying to understand.

"Well, I suppose it's all satisfactory if that's what led him to your mother."

"Oh, no. That wasn't my mom who he was engaged to," Emma quickly corrected and once more he gave her a look of surprise. "No, she stole from him and his fiance on accident and he caught her." Again he only stared for a moment and Emma wondered if all of this information was too much to follow. But then he chuckled, shaking his head slowly. She grinned in response, relieved at his reaction. Although why she would be relieved that he openly understood her lineage was beyond her.

"That spirit of yours proceeds to make more and more sense, love," he teased.

"Oh, because your history is so easy to follow?" she quipped and immediately wanted to take it back. She expected Hook to frown at her and close himself off the same way he had on the top of the beanstalk when she had pointed out his tattoo but instead he smiled widely, plopping the discarded fry from before into his mouth.

"If you're so curious, darling, all you had to do was ask," he told her flirtatiously with a wink. She rolled her eyes good naturedly, ignoring his comment and looking down at his plate.

"Do they even have hamburgers in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, giving the food a look before glancing up at him.

"No, but it's quite good," he told her, accepting her subject change. He sounded surprised, like he expected everything from this world to be inedible.

"Well, I'm glad you're adjusting to life in Storybrooke so nicely," she replied wryly.

"Hm yes, but I do miss Neverland," he told her. Emma realized that the sentence should sound surreal but this was her life and it was starting to grow on her.

"Oh, I bet Henry would love to hear those stories," she said conversationally.

"I'll tell the lad sometime, if he'd like. He can explain his confusing family tree and I can tell him my heroic tales as a pirate captain." He grinned cheekily at her and Emma realized she would probably have to be around if that were ever to happen so she could sensor his stories.

"Heroic?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Poor word choice," he waved off with a dismissive look. Her smirk almost turned into a smile but was cut short as Ruby made it to their table, flawlessly placing the to-go cup in front of Emma despite her hurried movements.

"Sorry it took so long. We're kinda busy right now," Ruby apologized, glancing around at the packed diner. At some point during their short discussion the lunch hour must have hit and now every table and stool was taken, both of them being unaware of anything outside the booth.

"It's alright Ruby, I'm in no rush," Emma reassured her. A wolfish smirk bloomed across Ruby's face and Emma immediately felt the scrutiny from her stare. She glanced at Hook and saw his small, almost content grin and quickly realized the situation she had somehow let sneak out of her control. "I should actually get going," she told them hurriedly, beginning to stand as Ruby shot her one last look before walking away. She was about to give Hook an awkward farewell when she saw him let out a pleased sigh and throw his napkin on his plate, rising also from the booth and looking at her expectantly from where she was placed between him and the way out.

"What are you doing?" she almost stuttered in surprise, looking up at his suddenly close face.

"I'm done with my meal," he told her as if it were obvious, gesturing with his hand to the now empty plate. "Typically once you're through eating, you then leave." He nodded his head forwards towards the door, blinking down at her. Her eyes slightly tightened at his mocking tone but let it go, finding no excuse not to turn and leave the establishment, Hook closely behind her.

She turned right once she hit the sidewalk and was startled when her companion didn't disappear.

"Are you following me?" she accused. "You know that's illegal here." It was meant to be a joke but her disbelief clouded it. Hook surprisingly laughed in response, keeping his gaze trained ahead of them as she stared up at him. He glanced down at her, realizing she actually wanted an answer to her question, making his grin widen.

"The docks are this way." He leant his head towards her as if telling a secret, pointing ahead towards where the shoreline was.

"Oh." she replied flatly, feeling very silly for assuming he had been pursuing her or something. "Right." They continued on in silence, Emma lost in her reluctant thoughts as she furrowed her brow and Hook sneaked glances at the blond next to him to smile at her obvious uncertainty. He didn't necessarily always know how he felt about the Swan girl but she was always good for a laugh and surprise.

After a few blocks Emma went to take her turn to the station and realized that Hook was no longer by her side. Turning and looking back she saw him standing at the corner, watching as she had continued.

"Water's this way," he explained, once again pointing forward and Emma thought about how she should feel more offended with how often he treated her like a child. Her eyes flitted to where he indicated and she felt oddly disappointed. Pushing that away, she nodded solemnly, glancing once more at him to see his own head dip once in return before continuing on her path.

She refused to acknowledge how quiet it seemed the rest of the way.

**I felt we needed some solid Hook/Emma time due to the complete lack of it in Lacey. Here's for better hopes of next week. Review!**


	5. Of Weddings and Babies

**Warning: possible Daddy!Hook feels ahead. Don't say I never gave you anything.**

"Emma, are you almost ready?" Snow called up the stairs, placing a grey hat on her head. Her daughter came rushing down, shrugging on a light sweater as she went.

"I'm so happy not to have to lug around that heavy coat anymore," Emma mentioned with a relieved sigh, glancing out the window at the warming weather.

"I don't know," Snow mused, a secretive smile creeping on her face, "I thought it fit you well." Emma cocked a confused eyebrow at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she inquired warily.

"Oh, nothing," Snow quickly replied with a look Emma knew wasn't as innocent as it seemed. The brunette quickly changed the subject. "Ella should be here in just a few minutes."

"Yeah, great," she said carefully. "What is this meeting about anyways? I haven't seen her around much since the baby and this seemed a little out of nowhere." Snow shrugged just as there was a knock at the door.

"Well I guess we're about to find out," she said, opening the door for Ella, who seemed much less frazzled than the nineteen year old single mother from less than a year ago.

"Hi," she breathed out around a smile, navigating the baby stroller into the doorway. Emma and Mary Margaret quickly made their way over to coo at Alexandria, not being able to resist the happy baby. All babies were adorable but Alexandria had an almost elegance about her features, easy to believe given her exceptional genes. Soft, dark blonde ringlets framed her oval face, gentle blue eyes lighting up as she giggled at the new people.

"Oh, you are just so beautiful," Snow sung to her, reaching out a finger for her to grasp as Emma smiled next to her. "She's getting so big, Ella," Snow said, directing it at the new mother this time.

"I know," Ella agreed, sounding the combination of pride and dread that only a mom was capable of. They spent a few more moments practically falling over the small girl before they decided to finally leave.

Locking up the apartment, they made their way downstairs and began a casual stroll down the sidewalk that led to town. They were heading towards the park for a nice spring walk that Ella had invited them on, saying she had something to share.

"So Ella," Snow began, looping her arm with her good friend, "What is this amazing news you have?"

"Thomas and I are getting married," she announced, stopping to beam at the both of them. The mother and daughter immediately congratulated her.

"That's great," Emma breathed out as she hugged the girl she used to think reminded her of herself. "But," she pulled back, "haven't you already covered that?" she asked in a teasing manner as she nodded to Alex. Ella laughed and Emma marveled at how happy the princess was, how her life had truly became a fairytale in both worlds. The odds were against her no matter what but she got her freedom, husband, and beautiful baby girl. If Emma didn't admire the woman so much, she might have been jealous.

"Yes, you're right. But Thomas and I, we want to mark how much we have gone through since before the curse. We're at a point where we know everything, about my past life and the deal I made. And then while in our lives here we still found each other, against all the odds. We just want to vow our love again at this new stage," she explained elegantly as they began walking again. "I mean, he already bought me the ring," she added and they all chuckled, admiring the small ring Thomas had bought when he was still a poor teenager who was only sure of the woman he loved and the baby they shared.

"Well that is wonderful, Ella," Snow concluded. "And I bet this one will be just as magnificent as the first."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you both about actually," Ella told them. They had made it to the small park and found a bench all three could rest on, the stroller parked next to them as Alex played with a doll dressed in a blue gown. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at her expectantly. "You see, we'd like to have a ceremony more fitting for this world this time and for that I would love if you two would be my bridesmaids." Both were shocked for a moment before Snow squealed.

"Of course!" she told her, grabbing her in fierce hug around the shoulders. They parted and Ella looked at Emma hopefully. Shock was clear on her face as her mouth gaped for a moment. No one had ever asked her to be apart of something so meaningful, probably because she never let herself get close to someone until Storybrooke, and it stunned her to even be considered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at her anxiously and Ella's face dropped slightly. "No! I mean, it's a huge honor and I can't believe you would trust me that much," she hurried to explain, "but you've only known me a few months. Are you positive-" Ella cut her off with a wave of her hand that could only be perfected by a true princess.

"Emma, you gave me hope in a time when I didn't know who I was anymore," Ella told her, face serious. "You are the only reason I had the strength to fight for my baby. _I_ would be honored if you accepted." Voice earnest as she kept her eyes on Emma. After a moment of making sure she was positive, eyes flipping between the two princesses in front of her, she nodded, a huge smile breaking across her face.

"Then, of course, I would be happy to." It was Ella's turn to squeal, embracing her. Emma wondered when her world started to involve so much hugging. At that moment, Alex began to start fussing, sick of being stuck in the constricting carrier. Ella picked her up with maternal ease, cradling her in her arms as they discussed wedding plans, telling them that Ruby already knew and was the maid of honor.

"Your Highnesses," a voice greeted the trio and they looked up to see Hook standing in front of them, seemingly heading towards the dock which were a couple blocks away. To Emma's surprise, Ella greeted him first.

"Captain," she nodded with a kind smile, bouncing Ella on her knee.

"Good to see you, Princess Ella," he bowed his head and Emma wondered if this was the gentleman side he liked to talk about.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked in surprise, looking between them.

"Aye, I fought her prince once when I was confiscating his ship," he told her, pride in his voice. Ella smiled as if there was more to the story but kept her mouth shut.

"Jeez, have you committed a crime against everyone in this town?" Emma asked rhetorically, giving him a look of disbelief. He grinned at her, shaking his head slightly.

"He returned my Thomas to me though and has been a loyal ally ever since," Ella finished and Emma raised her eyebrows at the pirate who mimicked her face, challenging her to ask. Ok, so definitely more to the story. She decided to let it go, but only for the moment. Ella spoke up once more. "Speaking of, Captain, Thomas and I plan to renew our vows soon. You of course are invited to attend."

"Much thanks, Your Majesty," he bowed his head again. "I would be happy to give my best wishes on your joyful day." Emma watched him under curious eyes, interested in this politer version of himself. He really knew how to lay on the charm.

"Speaking of," Snow intervened for the first time since the pirate showed up, "Ella, there's a shop just around the corner with most beautiful stationery for the invitations. We can stop by there right now to get some ideas." The two shared a look for a moment before Ella perked up.

"Yes! Yes, of course! That's a wonderful idea," she said hurriedly. The both stood and Ella seemed to remember Alexandria in her arms. "Oh! Emma, would you mind staying here with Alex for a moment. We shouldn't be more than a few minutes," she assured her.

"Yeah, no problem," Emma told her bemusedly, looking up at her with wide eyes as she handed her the baby and walked off before she could properly react. The pair watched their figures shrink the farther they got.

"You royals think you're so discrete," Hook said, still facing where Ella and Snow had disappeared. Emma ignored him.

"So you just let Thomas go?" she asked, speaking the questions that were nagging at her but knew he wouldn't want her to ask in front of her mother and friend. He looked over at her, taking in her sitting position with Alexandria in her lap who was clapping her hands together in wonder. Emma took the moment to notice he didn't have his leather jacket on, only a loose black shirt and matching vest covering his chest. It reminded her of their time on the beanstalk. Pushing those thoughts away, she caught a ghost of smile appeared on his face before he answered her.

"Aye," he relented.

"What'd he bribe you with to get that?" she asked flatly, giving him an unamused stare under her eyelashes.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, looking offended. "How do you know I didn't let him go because of the kindness in my heart?" he asked and Emma rolled her eyes, subconsciously beginning to bounce Alex as she began to squirm.

"Because you seem more like the 'leave no prisoners' type," she replied, smirk appearing on her face.

"Well I didn't off you, did I?" he challenged. Emma gave him an incredulous look.

"That's because I knocked you out," she retorted. "_Twice_." A frown covered his face and Emma noted how he looked like a petulant child. He was so dramatic all the time but she surprised herself when she had stop a grin from taking over her mouth. "Now tell." Killian sighed heavily, moving to sit next to her on the bench.

"He gave some sob story about a pregnant true love back home, how he had searched the whole kingdom to find her, only having a shoe as any sort of clue," he explained in a bored voice. "I felt bad for the lad, so hopelessly in love. He wasn't directly in my way of vengeance so I let him go." He finished with a shrug, glancing at Emma. Seeing the hint of soft smile about to grace her face, he distracted himself with the baby in her lap. "I suppose you should be thanking me, lass," he said to small girl, lowering his head forward to look into her wide eyes. She babbled something incoherent in response. He smiled down at her, not even the mighty Captain Hook being able to resist the young princess. She reached out a tiny hand and made a grab for his earring but he ducked out of the way just in time. "Going in straight for the kill, hm, love." Emma laughed at the interaction, hugging Alexandria closer to her chest.

"I see Alex and I agree about your ridiculous jewelry," she teased, tickling the girl's stomach, making her giggle as if they were partners in crime.

"Bite your tongue, Swan," he replied, looking appalled.

"Oh please, I think you wear more bling for one outfit than I have in my entire jewelry box," she retorted, smirking at him with a challenging brow. He smiled at her in response, entertained by their easy banter.

"Oh," the both startled as the sound of another voice and saw an older woman had stopped to admire Alexandria. "What a lovely little girl. How old is she?" she asked, looking up at Emma.

"About eight months," she told her with a polite grin, looking down at Alex who groped for her nose.

"Oh, how darling," she cooed before backing away, glancing at them once more. "You all make a charming family," she told them and was walking away before Emma could deny her comment. She was left gaping at the woman's retreating figure as Hook burst out laughing. She looked over at him in horror.

"It's not funny!" she practically screeched, pushing his shoulder with her hand in frustration, always mindful of Alex.

"Oh, what's the matter, love?" he goaded, scooching over slightly to lean into her personal space. "Afraid she might be right?" His voice was only full of teasing but Emma's heart stopped at his words. "You must admit, between your beauty, my irresistible charm, and our impressive combat skills, any children coming from us would be a force to be reckoned with." Choosing to ignore the compliment hiding in there, she focused on the moe conceited part of his sentence.

"Not to mention your modesty," she added, giving him a dull look. He grinned back cheekily, eyes sparkling.

"And your spirit," he added and this started to feel too much like something more. Because she was Emma and because this was Hook she did what she did best and pulled back.

"Keep dreaming," she told him but it didn't come out as harsh as she'd like. It looked as if he were going to reply. She didn't know if she could handle anymore of the dangerous game they were playing, daring themselves to dance around the invisible line they had created, seeing who would slip first. "We should probably get going," she murmured, glancing down at Alex. "I don't know what's taking them so long."

"Aye," he agreed and Emma was sure she imagined the reluctance in his eyes. "Wouldn't want to keep the girl from her mother for too long."

She nodded, standing to place the baby in the stroller. But Alex refused to cooperate, gripping her neck as she began to whine. They spent a few minutes standing there as Emma tried to persuade her without success.

"Everything alright, love?" Hook asked from the bench and she could hear the smile in his voice as she gave up with a sigh.

"It seems I'll be carrying her," she stated, sounding tired just at the thought of holding the young girl and maneuvering the stroller. She heard rustling and turned to see Hook stand up. She watched in confusion as he unlatched his silver hook, stashing it in a pocket hiding in his vest before holding out his arms.

"Hand over the lass," he ordered.

"What?" she asked in shock, holding Alex closer to her chest. "No!"

"Emma," he said slowly, lowering his head to look her in the eyes, much as he had when tending to her cut palm. "Let me help you." He waved his hands towards him in the universal 'give me' gesture before she relented and handed over Alex who had seemed to become heavier and heavier as time passed.

"Thanks," she grumbled begrudgingly and he nodded in response. The walk to the store was without consequence, almost serene if Emma was being generous. She pushed the stroller, thankful for the break her arms were getting as Killian chatted away to Alex about his adventures on the seas and in Neverland. Alexandria obviously didn't understand him but that didn't deter the pirate as he continued talking, unknowingly having Emma's full attention despite her gaze being trained forward. Whenever he was too wrapped up talking to the young girl, she would peek glances, watching one of the more deadlier men she'd ever known cradle Alex as if she were priceless and each time it would make her heart stutter despite herself. He would point out things on their path, maybe a toy in a window or frog hopping across the sidewalk, completely at ease when Alexandria would place a hand on his cheek or spit would soak into the collar of his shirt. Emma had never experienced something quite so domestic, her life with her parents and son being anything but conventional. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be a normal family. Taking a short walk through your small, quaint town with your husband and child while the gentle spring breeze ruffled your hair.

Before she could berate herself on the ridiculousness of that thought (_this is _Hook_ she is talking about!_), they arrived at the shop, Ella and Snow exiting just as they stopped.

Hook left quickly after that, handing Alexandria to her mother and making a polite farewell. The rest of the walk Snow and Ella talked over color schemes while Emma battled images of babies with more golden of hair and brighter blue eyes.

**I literally could not resist. Tell me just how many feels you get from Hook taking care of Alexandria in your reviews!**


	6. Of Family Dinners and Camaraderie

"So," David announced at dinner a couple nights later as the Charming family ate dinner in their warm flat. Everyone glanced over at him around bites of food and watched as he attempted to appear nonchalant, spearing a steamed carrot before looking at Emma. "Leroy said he saw you and Hook taking a little stroll through town the other day." His daughter only raised her eyebrows, not giving anything up until she had no other choice. "With a baby."

Snow snorted around her glass of milk, quickly covering her mouth with a hand as she tried to hide her laugh with a cough. Henry dropped his fork as an amazed smile bloomed across his face, eyes darting between his slightly shocked mother and his stony grandfather who was trying to dissect her with his eyes.

Emma watched him to see if he was joking, but he continued to stare at her, as if he thought she had slipped away to start a bloody family with the pirate on her free time.

"Well it's not _mine_," she blurted out, eyes gaping at him as if he were insane. That seemed to push Snow over the edge as deep laughs came from her side of the table. David shot her a look and Emma rolled her eyes. "It was when mom and I went on that walk with Ashley. They went to a store and left me with Alex. Hook was just helping me find them again," she explained. She felt ridiculous having to actually explain this to her father but a silent voice in the back of her head bubbled up in joy at the domestic feel of a protective father.

"Why was he with you in the first place?" Charming demanded, looking slightly more at ease but not by much. Emma switched her stance in her seat to face her mother.

"You should ask your wife that," she told him, although the comment was clearly pointed at Snow and her off behavior that day. David turned his attention to Snow.

"I just wanted to show Ashley stationary for the wedding. Hook just happened to be around when we left. It was pure coincidence, I assure you," she told them with a shrug and, much like when Emma had asked about her coat comment, seemed much too innocent.

"Captain Hook likes babies?" Henry spoke up, drawing everyone's attention away from the suspicious queen. He seemed genuinely curious and Emma realized how strange the question was, furrowing her eyebrows momentarily.

"I guess," she finally answered, shrugging in a scarily similar way to one her mother just had. Henry seemed to think that over.

"I like Hook," he declared with a decisive nod. "He's cool."

"He's not cool, Henry. He's a pirate," David replied, adopting his father tone. "There's nothing cool about being a criminal."

"But mom was a criminal," the young boy pointed out, looking at Emma as all three adults shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yes, but-" David tried to defend but was cut off.

"And so was grandma when Regina framed her," Henry said, voice getting higher as his argument strengthened. "And you too when you didn't marry Catherine!" Henry was now pointing accusingly at David who seemed too shocked to reply. He looked to Snow for help but she only smirked at him, leaning back in her chair as she watched the scene play out. Her husband had walked right into this one.

"Yes, but Henry, we were all fighting for something better. The law wasn't on the side of good during those times," he explained, folding his arms on the table and leaning towards his grandson who was looking at him critically. Henry seemed to start doubting himself.

"I wasn't." All three turned their attention to Emma, everyone looking shocked except for Snow. "I mean, I wasn't fighting for something better when I was a thief. I was young and it was easy." They stared at her and she quickly amended her statement. "That doesn't mean it was the right choice, if I could I would change most of it, except of course Henry," she raised her hand to indicate to said boy before looking back at her dad, "I was just alone in the world, feeling like it was all against me and trying to make it out the best way I could. It wasn't because I was standing up for the greater good."

There was a tense moment of silence and Emma tried to ignore it as she took a bite of meatloaf.

"So does that mean you like Hook too?" Henry asked, continuing on with his never ending curiosity when it came to the pirate. Emma looked at him from across the table, slowly chewing to buy herself time. She couldn't look at her parents in fear of seeing their expressions despite the fact she knew both of them were looking at her expectantly.

She found herself remembering their impromptu kiss. The truth was that she did like Hook. Not in a romantic way but not necessarily platonic either. But she did like him. She liked how he teased and kept her on her toes, despite knowing that she shouldn't. She liked how he surprised her with his tenderness and passion. He was an enigma but one that she knew well, because she was much the same.

She finally swallowed.

"I understand him," she told him, finding it to be the only answer that didn't expose too much. Henry cocked his head but nodded after a moment, accepting her answer as good enough.

The rest of dinner was spent in semi-awkward conversation but Emma found herself not blaming her father for his precaution when it came to Hook. She just couldn't seem to agree anymore though.

**I know! Super short but it's my last couple weeks of school so writing has been hard but I wanted to post a little something to let you all know I'm still here and trying.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review lovelies**


	7. Of Islands and Moments

**I was feeling particularly generous now that I'm done with school and officially hit the one hundred mark for followers on the last chapter! Because seriously, ****_one hundred of you_****?! You all are fabulous and I only hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to all of you lovelies (:**

So apparently Henry more than just _accepted_ her answer. He took it full throttle like he had done with every other thing when it a came to this town and now every conversation Emma had to now steer away from discussing Hook with her son. He was fascinated with the pirate and she couldn't decided how much she should attempt to deter him.

But through all of these questions (_"can I see his ship again?" "do you think he's ever actually flown the Jolly Roger like in the film?" "I wonder if Peter Pan is real too?"_) he had finally beaten down her defenses enough to get her to ask about that little meeting Hook had mentioned to her at the diner, which, boy did she regret mentioning in passing. But the bright look on Henry's face when she had let it slip made her almost not mind.

Now here she was, walking up the plank to Hook's ship, feeling more out place than necessarily called for and being cautious of her steps.

The wood creaked under every weight she put on them but the ship's captain never appeared. After searching the deck twice, she made her way to what she knew were the doors to the captain's cabin. She knocked delicately, still uncomfortable, but no reply came. Glancing over her shoulder out of habit from years of sneaking and thieving, she turned the handle to find the space empty.

Walking in slowly, she took in the almost antique room. It was covered with rich fabrics, accenting the dark wood that seemed prominent in the quarters, lighting for the room coming through the windows that obscured the back wall entirely, the gentle afternoon sun warming the air.

She wandered the small space and ended up at his large, worn desk, scanning interestedly over the maps of places she had never heard of, of other _realms_ and thinking of all the things he must have done and seen in his more than three centuries of pirating.

"Do you make it a habit to sneak onto my ship, love?" a calm voice spoke from behind her and she jumped minutely, surprised to find she was no longer alone.

"S-sorry," she stuttered out after whirling around to face Hook, only to see him casually walk in and place a cloth sack on the lush bed before turning to her, as if finding her alone on his ship were normal. "I was just looking for you and got distracted." He glanced around her to see the wrinkled, old pages laid out.

"Ah, yes," he made his way over to her, glancing down to see what had her so enraptured, this one specifically being for the Enchanted Forest. "They are quite fascinating, full of far off places and such," his tone was mocking but the way he grinned as he side glanced her told her he was only teasing. She rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the desk to support herself as she turned to fully face him.

"If you keep up that attitude I'm going to have to tell Henry your story sharing time is off," she threatening mildly, raising an eyebrow. Hook grinned wider, shuffling some of the papers.

"I see your lad liked my offer," he stated, his tone implying he had won.

"You're a pirate," she deadpanned, "and he's eleven. It's not that hard to impress him." So maybe that wasn't completely true but it was a white lie at best. Hook looked at her knowingly with a cocked eyebrow. She huffed, indicating to the scrolls as to distract them both. "I just hope all of your stories aren't as gruesome as you make it seem." As she scanned over the page absentmindedly she saw a small dot that seemed to be sketched in, not matching the ink of the rest of the land. "What's that?"

Hook looked to see where she had indicated and smiled to himself.

"Why, that's an island." Emma raised her brow at his tone that indicated that wasn't all.

"And?" she prompted.

"It used to be underwater," he added. Emma nodded slowly as she realized his implications.

"And you found it," she finished.

"That I did," he affirmed proudly. "It's still a secret though, lass, so try not to blubber it to all your townsfolk." Once more his tone was joking.

"What? Have all your treasure buried there or something?" she quipped, laughing to herself only to stop when he gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Hook only chuckled in response.

They continued to banter back and forth for some time and Hook somehow began telling her tales. Some common stories you'd tell young ones before bed but mostly they were his own, pointing at certain spots on the map as their locations came into play.

Emma quickly lost interest after the first few, or rather, had it stolen from the actual words, instead transferred over to the man telling them. The way his voice was lighter from remembering, almost like the young man he was recalling himself to be, and how his shoulder would occasionally _just_ brush hers, never on purpose but that didn't serve to make it any less distracting. His eyes were alight and far away yet still focused on her when he'd glance up, genuine smile leaking onto his face, much like when she had saved him from the rocks up on the beanstalk. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Because he was _beautiful_.

The thought seemed to strike her and she privately acknowledge the truth in them. Because he was. Captain Hook was daring, harsh, and striking, he was _dangerous_ in the most delicious but spiteful of ways. But this man in front of her, a man she wasn't sure how long had been buried alive within his own body, Killian Jones, he was gorgeous and exuberant and full of a life and presence that pulled you in like a warm breeze and Emma realized how much more alarming that was in the long run.

She continued to fall deeper into this enchantment, letting herself for once have a moment for face value. Not look into it, or worry about tomorrow, or think of her duties as a savior, or how she wasn't suppose to feel. Because all she could think about was the endearing way his hair stood up in different spots and how she wondered about the scar on his cheek. She listened to the way his voice broke with a small chuckle and felt her chest grow warm.

"...and Smee was a bleeding idiot in front of those mermaids, blubbering about beautiful demises whe-" but he was suddenly cut off as Emma ducked her head down to swerve up to where his face was leaning over the desk, capturing him in an unexpected kiss that made him freeze.

He responded after only a short moment, hand weaving through the hair hanging down her shoulder to clasp the back of her neck. It was gentle and innocent, closed lipped yet still responsive. Everything their first impromptu kiss was not.

Killian felt a jolt run through him, a surprising notion he never expected to hear again running through his mind.

He was falling for this damned woman in front of him.

And once he thought it, it all seemed to click in place finally. Like the calm exhale after finding the solution to a particularly ridiculous riddle. It all made sense again. His last three hundred years at last made sense. Because that was how fate worked. It played with you, beat you down until you felt as if you were the tiniest, most insignificant thing to ever walk through this life, pulling you through odds and ends that were never fully clear and always seemed more work than their merit, some good but, in this case, mostly bad, until you had that moment. That moment where the world seems to hold it's breath, as if it were doing everything in it's power to stop time just for you, for this moment, where you understood and were satisfied. Because it really was worth it.

He had that exact moment, with Emma wedging herself between him and his desk, one hand laid gently on the arm that held her neck and the other lightly gripping the fabric right at his side, kissing him like a naive teenager instead of the fiery woman he knew her to be, and it all was okay for a second in time.

She pulled back slowly, blinking up at him lazily as he gazed down at her with hooded blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe the way she was bloody brilliant or how her eyes were the color of the crisp cool waters he loved to sail on, he wasn't really sure but she didn't let him breath a word.

"No," she stopped, a smile leaking into her voice as she saw the way the corners of his mouth started to pull up, beginning to back out of his embrace. He let her move but kept his hands on her hips as they stepped towards the door. "No, we're not going to talk about this. That was a one time thing, Hook." She insisted but it was halfhearted at best and his cheshire grin knew it.

"Was it now?" he all but purred, once more stepping into her personal space, seducing her with merely his presence. Her wide, slow eyes blinking down to his lips before a playfully mischievous look appeared on her face.

"Ok," she murmured, nodding her head to the side, "One more." And they met halfway, lips capturing each other once more in a way that felt unable to resist. It was more hurried, like they were stealing time and taking it for all it was worth. It was still just as innocent but playful, nipping lips and hidden smiles.

"I have to go," she pulled back, a note of regret there amongst the bliss, realizing at some point they had ended up against the wall next to the door of the cabin. But Killian didn't move from where he pressed her against the panels of wood, a dark hum resonated up his chest as his reluctance to have her leave became apparent.

"Killian," she warned teasingly but her eyes twinkled in a way that had been foreign to her for a long time.

"You're a tease, Miss Swan," he seemed to rumble lowly, looking down at her lips once before catching her gaze. She smiled despite herself, feeling content. She realized this was a fleeting moment, but couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

"I need to pick up Henry," she continued as if to convince him, "Have to tell him about his play date with the town's ruffian," she teased and his chest grumbled again in response. She stood on her tip-toes slightly and pecked him a farewell in a way that felt familiar despite doing it only a handful of times. With that and another careless smile, she slipped from where he had her pressed and squeezed her way out the door, leaving Killian with more thoughts than when she'd come in but a pleased look on his face.

**Oh ho ho, I see a dynamic change coming up. This has sort of been what I have been waiting for. Killian's realized his feelings, sort of, now if only we could get Emma on board... reviews would probably be a good encouragement for her. Especially with that wedding on the horizon... you know what to do, all ;)**


End file.
